Between the Lines
by M. Shattermirror
Summary: Finally, the Bloors have rid themselves of one of the most persistent thorns in their side. But what impact does it have on the mind of his killer?


'_I never meant to.'_

For some, deception is a way of life.

'_It was an accident.'_

It's all they've ever known.

'_Ever since last year and the attack, I've had a hard time controlling my powers.'_

They become quite good at it quite fast. They pick up a lot of tricks.

'_I didn't know my hand had heated itself up that high—'_

For instance, always mix in a bit of the truth.

'—_it must have been all the excitement—'_

It confuses people so they can't read you.

'—_I was trying to pull him up over the balcony—'_

And if they _can_ read you, they see the truth because that's what they want to see.

'—_but then he let go.'_

Usually.

'_I couldn't save him.'_

Because I didn't want to.

'_I tried my best.'_

To kill him. After all, it was the right thing to do.

'_It took all the strength I could muster just to keep myself from falling too.'_

Back then.

* * *

'_Yes, I'll be appearing at the funeral with the rest of my family.'_

To gloat. The entire school will know it, too, but nobody will do anything about it.

'_I'm sure the student population will pay its respects properly as well.'_

The only ones most of them will be paying respect to is us, because nobody's going to want to end up like him.

'_The Bone family…'_

Will run us out, most likely, or try to. Somehow I doubt they'll succeed.

'…_has my most abject apologies.'_

Empty words.

* * *

'…_he was an inquisitive child, full of life…'_

That would still be lived today, if not for me.

'…_always confident and determined…'_

Should I be proud of it?

'…_he had the potential to go far…'_

Oh, but he did. From that balcony to the ground is a fall of at least 6 meters.

'…_the potential to overcome any obstacles…'_

He certainly failed to live up to _that_ potential when the walls of the ruin blocked his one-way trip to the garden floor.

'…_always a light in the darkness with his cheering laughter…'_

Ha. Haha. Hahahahahahahaha.

'…_and far too soon was this flame doused.'_

I feel ill. Wiped out, even.

* * *

'_At least that's over with.'_

For once I'm in complete agreement, though I'm not sure what he's talking about: the funeral, or the matter of the death itself.

'_Finally we can get some well-deserved rest from all that unpleasant business.'_

Ditto previous statement. I don't think I'll be getting any rest tonight, however.

"_Maybe leave town for a while. Go on holiday, what do you think?'_

It's been on my mind far too much lately.

'_You ought to start packing now. There's no telling how much baggage you'll need.'_

Already got some. More than you'd ever suspect, I wager. And I don't think I_ need_ it, exactly.

'_We might even travel at night—just for a change. Might be a laugh, eh?'_

Haha. Ha… What is _wrong_ with me?

* * *

'_Just snap out of it already.'_

If the last few months hadn't taken such a toll on me, I would make some sort of gallows-humor joke about being ready to snap and then laugh spastically.

'_For God's sake, the boy is dead. It was essential for our well-being that he be terminated! What about that can't you understand?'_

The 'our' part, maybe? Who's the 'our' referring to? You and the old man, no doubt. It's not like Mother is around to be part of it.

'_I thought you hated him!'_

So did I.

'_Since when did you become a sentimental weakling who frets over removing dangerous snags? I'd like to know.'_

So would I.

'_Frankly I'm at my wits' end!'_

So am I.

'_Goddamn__, Manfred!'_

Oh, I think he took care of that a long time ago. Gallows humour: my new best friend.

'_I'm about ready to strangle you over this foolishness!'_

Wish I could say the same for the gallows.

'_You can't k__eep starving yourself, you imbecile. I can't afford to lose you.'_

I know all too well how true that is. I just don't think it's meant in the way he wants me to think. Or maybe he means it in the way I think he means it.

'_Please.'_

What?

'_I don't know what to do with you anymore.'_

No, what I heard just now. What the hell was _that_? Has he _ever_ said that to me?

'_Please, Manfred. Just give up.'_

Already have. Wait, did he just say the p-word again? I don't believe this.

'_It probably sounds unbelievable—__'_

Damn right.

'—_but you're all this fami—no, _**I**_— have left.'_

Hell, maybe he _does_ mean it in the way I didn't think he meant it in but thought he wanted me to think he meant. Hold up…

'_So I can't let go of you this easily.'_

Don't cry. You're not supposed to cry. Then again, neither am I.

'_Just__… remember that, all right?'_

* * *

Two weeks later, and I've decided that I already remember too much.

'_Get away from me! We'll both go over the edge, you idiot!'_

Guess you beat me there. I won't be dangling for long, though.

'_Hear those alarms? That'll be my uncle doing his thing. You__ and your family'd better start running.'_

My family's been running forever. From the law, the present day, death… did I say from? Correction. This is an exception.

'_Going to hang me? Didn't you know hanging's out of fashion now?'_

Good point. Maybe I'll go with the more popular mode for once.

'_I don't care how much it hurts! I won't give up!'_

Who ever thought we'd agree on anything besides how much the canteen food sucked?

'_If the Red King could see this, don't you think he'd consider it a waste of talent?'_

Don't try to sweet-talk me now. You're dead; it's none of your business.

'…_the Red King…'_

If you'd studied as much as your precious uncle, you'd have learned that title actually came from all the blood he spilled. He wore the red cloak to hide the stains.

'…_a waste of talent…'_

Not at all. I'm just following in our ancestor's footsteps. Spilling blood, you know.

'_If the Red King could see this__…'_

I think he'd wholeheartedly approve.

* * *

No more voices now. Thank God. Or whoever. It's silent at last, and I look forward to keeping it that way.

Lovely colour of red we have here. Looks nice with the black of my sleeve and the white of my skin. It just keeps spreading, too.

So very cold. Now that's irony for you. A descendant of Borlath is cold. It won't last long, though.

It's the only mistake I haven't made.

Forgive me.

Charlie.

* * *

A/N: Not bad for a first publishing and something I wrote at about 2-3 AM because I had nothing better to do. Review intelligently. (Don't follow my example—cough, cough.) Don't be a flamer, 'cause smoking's not cool.

M


End file.
